


Ice and Flame

by DukeCyrilTheWriter



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Passion, Reunions, Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 16:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DukeCyrilTheWriter/pseuds/DukeCyrilTheWriter
Summary: Misha and Saias, in a night of flurried passions, create some issues for the pegasus knight as the months pass and things grow. When they are reunited, they grow closer still, eventually becoming married as well as parents.





	Ice and Flame

In the gate of Leonster, the Silessian mercenary Misha was preparing her assault on the incoming forces of Leif’s liberation army. She and her mercenary squad of pegasus knights had been running drills that day, leaving Misha feeling damp with sweat as she went to meet the rest of her squad in the bathing area relegated for their use. On her way, she came across two men talking in an isolated hallway. It was General Nikalaf and Bishop Saias, discussing plans on the defense of the gate, given the ever encroaching march of Leif’s liberation forces. She paused to listen to the pair, from a short distance away. The two finished, Bishop Saias heading towards Misha. The pegasus knight ducked away, but it unfortunately so happened that Saias turned down the same hallway that she herself has ducked down. He paused, clearly noticing the pegasus knight, and was confused. “Milady Misha, what brings you to this section of Leonster’s Gate? I would think you would be outside preparing for tomorrow’s clash or with the rest of your squad in the bath.” Realizing what he had said, Saias’s face went as red as his hair. “I apologize greatly, do forgive my impertinence and lewd speaking.” Misha shook her head, sending her rather wild green locks into a small frenzy. “I’ve heard worse, Bishop. I was heading for the baths, but I was distracted by you and General Nikalaf’s discussion for tomorrow.” The bishop nodded. “I understand why. Anyone would have been caught up in our conversation, considering the general’s lack of an indoors voice.” Saias gave a small chuckle, before giving a small swallow. Misha was confused by the bishop. “Bishop, sir, you seem distracted. Are you… are you alright?” Saias nodded. “I am alright, Misha. Just… a bit distracted.” His hands wrapped themselves together, and his face read as completely nervous around the Silessian woman. 

Misha nodded. “As much as I am afraid to admit, for fear of some divine wrath or other retribution, I believe you are taken with me.” Saias, very startled that he had been found out by the mercenary could only offer a nod. “I’m very flattered, Bishop Saias, but wouldn’t having a love go against something you take as a priest? Some sort of… celibacy vow?” Saias shook his head. “We are not bound by such things, milady, or we could never pass down any Crusader’s blood that resides within those lucky enough to bear it. However, I would not be so lucky as to bear the crusader’s brand.” Saias deliberately lied to Misha, in an effort to hide his own Vala blood, being the bastard son of Arvis and his general Aida, and the full blood heir to the crusader’s blood, versus his half siblings who he had not seen in a short while, having left Veltomer to handle things in Thracia itself. Misha raised an eyebrow, having doubts that the Bishop did not bear a crusader’s blood. “Are you lying to me, Bishop?” She pressed, causing Saias to swallow hard, and leave between them a lengthy silence. Saias broke the silence, but not with words. In a very spur of the moment action by the archbishop of Veltomer, he approached the Silessian, bringing them closer than ever with a deep, quiet kiss. Misha’s eyes went wide in surprise, then eventually closed. She felt a strange racing in her chest, but it did not feel wrong. So, she welcomed the archbishop’s kiss. He broke the kiss, swallowing hard. “S-so…” They both spoke in almost perfect unison. “Should we take this to… your room?” Misha finished her thought, feeling very aroused. Saias nodded quietly, taking Misha into his room. It was a plain room, with a white sheet covered bed, stone walls and a pair of torches providing enough light to see by. Saias began to slip out of his robes, and Misha began unbuckling the clasps of her armor. Soon enough, the pair were naked, bodies illuminated by the torchlight. 

Soon enough, Saias and Misha were embroiled on the bed in a frenzy of limbs and foreplay. Saias’s body was fairly skinny, and he came topped at the bottom with a fairly average penis, 5 inches when hard. Misha’s body was toned and built like a warrior. Her chest was fairly average, and her entrance was guarded by a wild, unshaven bush, as bright green and wild as the hair on top of her head. They stopped their ferocious foreplay, and calmed down, Misha taking the bottom as Saias took the top, the two already, given their foreplay, panting and plastered in a film of sweat. “L-let it… let it come in…” Misha was a bit loopy, and feeling very lusty. Saias, understanding what Misha wanted, and he slid himself into Misha’s wanting core. He began thrusting into Misha slowly, the two slowly speeding up as they continued. Their sex was a frenzy of passion as they continued, Saias reaching his top speed with his rather heavy balls slapping against Misha’s ass, the two of them able to keep quiet by the simple fact they didn’t seem to stop kissing each other. At the peak of their wild frenzy, Saias unloaded his essence directly into Misha’s core. Things went slower after that, but Saias did not pull himself out of Misha, the two continuing with a much slower and more intimate fuck. Eventually, Saias let out a second spurt, again filling the SIlessian with his crusader blood filled sperm. Afterwards, the two lay next to each other, bedsheets drenched in their mutual sweat, neither wanting to leave their sexual embrace. “M-misha…..” Saias managed to get out a little smile before he fell asleep, quite tired after their frenzied love making. Misha joined the sleeping archbishop, tired from a new sort of exercise she had never tried before. 

The two parted ways in the morning, taking positions for the battle against Leif’s liberation force charging Leonster’s Gate. After the battle, Saias had to leave for elsewhere, and Misha ended up with Leif’s liberation force, at the behest of another Silessian pegasus knight named Karin. So, Misha marched with the liberation forces, though when they reached the Great River of Thracia, Misha was having some issues with her armor. Mostly to do with settling things around her midsection, which had slowly been growing out over the few months of their march. Misha mostly discounted it as being bloated, not exactly wanting to disclose what she and Bishop Saias had done those few months ago. Karin had become close to Misha, the two connecting by virtue of both being Silessians as well as pegasus knights. “Hey Misha, are you ready yet?” Karin poked her head into Misha’s tent, finding the other pegasus knight still in bed. “Misha?” Said pegasus knight groaned, sitting upright. Her hair was in an even more wild state than before, and her face was a light shade of green. Karin gasped, running over to her friend. “Are you feeling okay?” Misha could only muster a small head shake before stopping. Clearly she wasn’t feeling very well, causing Karin to run and quickly grab Sleuf for any help he could provide her ailing friend. After a brief examination and a mend staff, Sleuf had his answer for what ailed Misha. “Milady Misha, you are with child. I would advise you to limit your battlefield experience as you approach closer to your due date.” Misha was very surprised, but then everything clicked together, especially in regards to the night she had spent with Bishop Saias the day before Leif’s forces charged the Gate of Leonster. “I… I understand, Sir Priest. Karin, could you please inform Lord Leif of my… current state.” She had wanted to say predicament, but that felt wrong in her mind, so she paused and changed the words she wanted to use. 

Leif understood, and allowed her to remain off battle as much as possible. However when they approached Manster, they were able to get the archbishop on their side. Afterwards she was able to find Saias, and she could not keep herself from wrapping him in a tight embrace and deep kiss. When they broke, Misha explained everything, placing extreme importance on the fact that he was going to be a father. Saias, on receiving this news, dropped a large bombshell on Misha. Saias was actually a full, major blood descendant of the crusader Vala. Misha took this news well, but was certainly offended that he had hid this from her. They got over this quickly, and they stayed together for the remainder of their conflict, Saias wanting to keep Misha safe with his own strength. After the war, Saias and Misha both moved to Silesse for their safety. As time passed, they grew closer and were wed in the Silessian capital of the same name. Shortly after the two were wed, Misha gave birth to a daughter. She and Saias named her Idris, knowing full well that she inherited at least some fraction of Vala’s blood from her father. 

Time passed and Idris grew up in the cold, northern lands of Silesse. Seliph’s liberation army had won back the lands of Judgral from the grasp of the Grannvale empire and the Lopto sect, keeping their dark deity, Loptyr, sealed away within the tome that kept it. Idris grew up strong, much like her own mother, who had become one of the four new pegasus riders of Silesse, after the previous four had lost their lives in combat, including Misha’s own mother Dithorba. Idris was very boyish, often beating the older boys by virtue of her dexterity and clever mind. When Idris reached 10, she started working with her mother on her swordsmanship. However, she also worked with her father on her own magical prowess, given her minor Vala blood. Saias, already being a bishop, became the head of the church in Silesse’s capital, giving them a stable foothold in the city itself, mostly for residence. As time passed, Idris grew more proficient in magics, as well as swordsmanship. She had a brother come after a few years, bearing more of their mother’s green hair, but also bearing major Vala blood from his father. They grew up like normal kids, save for some more extreme altercations between Idris and other people that usually ended up with the firebrand in trouble with the law.


End file.
